


The unexpected meeting at pinkney orphanage

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arkham Verse, Bad Ending, Betrayal, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Paranoia, Pre-Batman Arkham Knight, Psychological Trauma, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: He scribbled the word unto the floor using the chalk paint. It glowed violently at him, forcing him to read it over and over for himself to listen to.





	1. Good/Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my sister if i should do a bad end (cause I'm like that) and she said i don't know like the dick she is (i love her alot uwu) so here we are. :)
> 
> \+ I really dont have the patience to edit stuff I write, I mean their maybe little edits here and there but I don't fully read it or take the time. This time I did put in sometime but I don't completely devoid my time to it despite having more than enough to actually edit.
> 
> It's just my patience is short with looking over work I've written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a line where the good end is.

"Idiot" He scribbled violently, all on the walls, it echoed in his head. The one word that could bring him faster to tears than the Bat fucking up his plan. "Idiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiot" He whispered, rocking back and forth on the orphanage floor, the hidden final exam before him as the glowing paint splashed around the door frame, as his hand covered his face.

Steps startled him from his breakdown as he stared at the figure a few good meters away. "What is it Crane? Come to laugh at my paranoia? My fears?" Edward hissed the word fear, almost wondering if there was a twinkle in the Scarecrow's eye. He didn't like to think that he was human anymore. He was so much more different since the last time Edward had seen the villain. He'd rather classify the man more beast than anything that was human once before.

His mind seemed to be more corrupted than ever, and something must have happened to his throat as his voice was much more deeper, a stronger tone. But he went back to his face in his hand, deciding that the Scarecrow was of no threat. As of current. "I see you come alone, but knowing you, you most likely have a hand gun, up your sleeve?" "I assure you, the safety is on" The Scarecrow says as it's dropped with a clank. Edward tightened his grip on his face half expecting a discharge.

The soft laughter expelled from the beast from behind, and Edward pulled himself into a tighter ball. He hated the man. Fear was a joke to him, much like Batman was the joke for the Joker. Fear was what the Scarecrow plays with. Ripping it from his victim, tearing them apart _piece. by. piece._ Swallowing he heard the soft creak of metal, of the Scarecrow moving closer. It made him, the _Riddler_ , want to cower in fear. But that's what the Scarecrow would want. So instead of shifting towards the door leading to the last puzzle, he stayed put, pulling himself tighter acting as if he was oblivious to the fear in his stomach.

The Scarecrow only was here to disect his insides, to watch him grow fearful with the poison in gas canisters, on the needles. One had more defestating effect, but both had him feeling dread. He wasn't into living his fears again.

"You are no idiot Edward."

The whisper made him more fearful, turning swiftly to look at the man who now stood less than a few feet away, staring at one of the more violently scribbled word on the wall. He continued looking at the walls, scribbled with designs and other words, until landing at the name of the puzzle. "Final Exam?" Edward stared at the man, tugging on his arm, back now leaned against the door, he shook his head. "Okay enough _Sc-_ **Crane** what is it that you need?" Ed growled, anger boiling under his skin. He was done with the sudden change of emotions, standing up, now taller, feeling somewhat superior. The Scarecrow's glazed eyes moved dreadfully slow from the wall to locking with Edward's.

"I want you. I've longed for those smart ass response I usually get. I've longed for those eyes, to _glow_ when you've made a new plan. A perfect plan. I've longed just for your scent. I've lived so long without it, it feels overwhelming now that I'm in here. Last night, talking to you alone, it was toxic, to just stand there."

The Scarecrow was now closer, eyes staring into his. Ed stiffened, his breath catching in his throat feeling tight and strong, pull him into an embrace. He's hesitant, and his arms are tight too, afraid he'll lose him again. He disregarded everything, the red flags telling him to shove the Scarecrow away, but he needs to know if it's really _him_. When he didn't feel the familiar prick against his skin, he tightened his hold on his back, pulling the Scare- no _Jonathan_ , closer.

He felt the need to cry, but he didn't, just hugging tighter, Jonathan hugged back just as hard, gripping to Ed like his life depended on it. He barely has the thought to think this is all a ruse. Just another test subject. At least he got to hug the one person he could give a damn about, Jonathan's body was warm against the frostbitten air, almost cold enough to be snow. 

His thoughts were interrupted. 

* * *

"I hope I'm not intruding on anything?" A metallic voice made Edward turned, releasing his hold on Jonathan, the Scarecrow now, as the Arkham Knight approached. "We're ready, I hope your done?" He seems to be annoyed, and he ignored it, turning back to the door he was still trying figure out through the splashes of paint. "Yes, please leave, I still have work needed to be done here" He waves his hand, as if the past few minutes hadn't just happened. He turned to see the two retreating, before brushes of fingers and Edward's hand was interlocked with Jonathan's and a squeeze followed. Ed looked at his hand, squeezing back before his fingers were let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at good ends uwu


	2. Bad Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you just want the bad end there's a line

"Idiot" He scribbled violently, all on the walls, it echoed in his head. The one word that could bring him faster to tears than the Bat fucking up his plan. "Idiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiot" He whispered, rocking back and forth on the orphanage floor, the hidden final exam before him as the glowing paint splashed around the door frame, as his hand covered his face.

Steps startled him from his breakdown as he stared at the figure a few good meters away. "What is it Crane? Come to laugh at my paranoia? My fears?" Edward hissed the word fear, almost wondering if there was a twinkle in the Scarecrow's eye. He didn't like to think that he was human anymore. He was so much more different since the last time Edward had seen the villain. He'd rather classify the man more beast than anything that was human once before.

His mind seemed to be more corrupted than ever, and something must have happened to his throat as his voice was much more deeper, a stronger tone. But he went back to his face in his hand, deciding that the Scarecrow was of no threat. As of current. "I see you come alone, but knowing you, you most likely have a hand gun, up your sleeve?" "I assure you, the safety is on" The Scarecrow says as it's dropped with a clank. Edward tightened his grip on his face half expecting a discharge.

The soft laughter expelled from the beast from behind, and Edward pulled himself into a tighter ball. He hated the man. Fear was a joke to him, much like Batman was the joke for the Joker. Fear was what the Scarecrow plays with. Ripping it from his victim, tearing them apart _piece. by. piece._ Swallowing he heard the soft creak of metal, of the Scarecrow moving closer. It made him, the _Riddler_ , want to cower in fear. But that's what the Scarecrow would want. So instead of shifting towards the door leading to the last puzzle, he stayed put, pulling himself tighter acting as if he was oblivious to the fear in his stomach.

The Scarecrow only was here to disect his insides, to watch him grow fearful with the poison in gas canisters, on the needles. One had more defestating effect, but both had him feeling dread. He wasn't into living his fears again.

"You are no idiot Edward."

The whisper made him more fearful, turning swiftly to look at the man who now stood less than a few feet away, staring at one of the more violently scribbled word on the wall. He continued looking at the walls, scribbled with designs and other words, until landing at the name of the puzzle. "Final Exam?" Edward stared at the man, tugging on his arm, back now leaned against the door, he shook his head. "Okay enough _Sc-_ **Crane** what is it that you need?" Ed growled, anger boiling under his skin. He was done with the sudden change of emotions, standing up, now taller, feeling somewhat superior. The Scarecrow's glazed eyes moved dreadfully slow from the wall to locking with Edward's.

"I want you. I've longed for those smart ass response I usually get. I've longed for those eyes, to _glow_ when you've made a new plan. A perfect plan. I've longed just for your scent. I've lived so long without it, it feels overwhelming now that I'm in here. Last night, talking to you alone, it was toxic, to just stand there."

The Scarecrow was now closer, eyes staring into his. Ed stiffened, his breath catching in his throat feeling tight and strong, pull him into an embrace. He's hesitant, and his arms are tight too, afraid he'll lose him again. He disregarded everything, the red flags telling him to shove the Scarecrow away, but he needs to know if it's really _him_. When he didn't feel the familiar prick against his skin, he tightened his hold on his back, pulling the Scare- no _Jonathan_ , closer.

He felt the need to cry, but he didn't, just hugging tighter, Jonathan hugged back just as hard, gripping to Ed like his life depended on it. He barely has the thought to think this is all a ruse. Just another test subject. At least he got to hug the one person he could give a damn about, Jonathan's body was warm against the frostbitten air, almost cold enough to be snow. 

His thoughts were interrupted. 

* * *

Edward felt Jonathan's finger twitch, shifting, and he almost laughed when he felt the needles dig into his neck. "Fucking funny." He whispered before shoving the Scarecrow away. the needles dragging against his skin and ripping 4 lines on the back of his neck. The Scarecrow had gotten enough into his system that he can already feel the adrenaline pumping in his blood.

"I loved how you used my feelings as a vantage, Crane." He sneered, he could also tell there was a smile on the Scarecrow's lips, if he had any. Edward collasped, slowly his vision filled with recurring thoughts of his father beating him. The bat, hands around his neck, and he's suffocating, wether it be his own or that retched Batman. He can't tell.

But even as he drowns under his fear, he can see the excited glint in the other's eye. Happy to finally use his toxins, he only hopes it's an old batch he's trying to get rid of. The hallucinogenic swallowing him into a nightmare, and he's far gone. He's curled into his little ball again, feeling safe and protected by it. Edward doesn't remember when he started crying but he's sobbing now. There's vague and brief images of Jonathan, his smile lightening the nightmare. And he loses them just as quickly as they appear.

When he comes too, he feels sick and he's staring at the one word the Scarecrow had pointed out.

**_Idiot._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i read this over again and got to the end I felt my stomach twist because OH MY GOD- AND I WROTE THIS-


End file.
